Mrs St Clair
by UghElly
Summary: Anna returns to Paris with some friends to celebrate her Hen Party.


**So I'm rereading all of Stephanie Perkin's books and I'm half way through Isla and I'M SO EXCITED FOR THAT PART. YEAH, YOU KNOW WHICH PART. Spoilers for all three books, be warned.**

* * *

As much as Anna hated her dad's books – young, rich, white, straight guy meets young, poor, straight, white girl and they fall head over heels and then one of them gets cancer and everyone cries and then actors who are a decade older the characters sign the contract and it's on the side of every bus and building – she did appreciate the money. Especially in times like these, when James Ashley's newest bestseller was paying for her and five friends to travel back to Paris where she would be meeting three more friends.

To celebrate her Hen-Do.

Thinking of her Hen-Do made her think of her fiancée, Etienne, but it wasn't like she wasn't already thinking of him. He was constantly on her mind – wild, dishevelled hair, cute crooked bottom teeth and ugly, clompy boots. God, he was perfect.

And he had asked her to _marry_ him. The thought still made her get butterflies (that seemed to be on acid the way they were swirling around her stomach) and her toes curl. She always knew that Etienne was the only one for her and that she'd want to marry him one day – kids, big house, the whole shebang – but at eighteen? She had always been incredulous of couples that settled down so early in their lives – what about their dreams? Adventures?

She realised now she could still chase her dreams – to be the best film critic there is – just with Etienne alongside her. She could live a wonderful, adventurous life with him. (As long as it didn't involve heights. Then she was all alone.)

* * *

"For goodness sake, you'll be seeing him again in forty-eight hours." Lola scoffed next to her, jolting her back to where she was at the airport.

Anna folded the creases in her jumper nervously. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Your face is all red. And you're biting your lip. Pull yourself together." Despite her words, Lola was grinning from ear to ear. Anna couldn't help but smile back.

"Are you saying you're not going to miss Cricket?"

"Of course I'm going to miss him. A lot. But I'm being offered a free trip to France – again – to celebrate the fact _you're getting married."_ The butterflies fired back up again.

Lindsey and Calliope- who Anna had become pretty close to through Lola this past year - appeared at Lola's side both wearing matching grins – and matching tops. Hot pink with a cartoon banana and a cartoon elephant making lovey eyes at each other. The words _Hen Party! _Was printed in swirly writing across the chest.

"Lola!" Anna cried, feeling mortified. She covered her face with her hands.

"How'd you know it was me?!"

"No one else can do anything fashion related!"

"Tell me about it. Cherrie's tights totally clash with her skirt."

"_Dolores!"_

"Fine! Yeah, I made the shirts. They're adorable, though. And it was St. Clair's idea." The last part really wasn't necessary. Anna already knew her fiancée was to blame for this.

"If it makes you feel any better." Bridge said to the side of her. "There's three more in my bag for Meredith, Rashmi and Isla."

Anna groaned.

"And a special one for you."

* * *

The plane ride itself was quite ordinary aside from the text she received from Etienne half way through her journey.

_Just realised that Rashmi &amp; Isla will meet for the 1__st__ time on your do. Good luck with that 1. Love u X_

Anna hadn't realised this either, but now it was all she could think about. Would there be fisticuffs at dawn? She doubted it. She had FaceTime'd Rashmi earlier that month and all she talked about was a guy she met called Noel until Etienne had butted his face into view and called Rashmi desperate. Rashmi had replied with the finger so Etienne did the V sign. She sighed and typed back.

_What does Josh think abt it? Love u more X_

A few seconds later her phone displayed a photo of a very frantic looking Josh. The caption was, _He's bloody terrified. Love u most X_

Anna felt like a fool but grinned at her phone anyway. She could feel Lola side eyeing her.

* * *

When they arrived at Paris itself she was no longer worried about not seeing Etienne for so long or if Rashmi and Isla would have issues – all she cared about was this place she had missed so much. She began to choke up when she heard her favourite opera lady belt out a long note.

She showed her friends around her favourite places – S.O.A.P, Etienne du Mont, and Pointe Zero. She had to admit she felt a little smug at the awed expressions on Bridgette's and Cherrie's faces.

When they got to Pointe Zero, Anna stopped dead. She remembered that night so vividly. Etienne had started chewing his pinkie nail again – something he hadn't done in months – and she was about to scold him when he started to bend at the knee.

He hadn't even finished his sentence when she flung herself into his arms and cried '_yes, yes, yes!' _ over and over again, her voice clogged with emotion. He had kissed her so lovingly and so fiercely it had taken all the breath from her lungs.

"Isla and I were so confused." Lola laughed, appearing at her side again and squeezing her hand.

"You weren't the only one."

"I thought you guys had ditched us to have sex." A third voice joined and there stood Isla Martin in all her petite, fiery haired glory.

After quick introductions to the rest of the group, Isla had quickly mingled with everyone. She became fast friends with Lindsey and they were talking about some band they both liked when a voice shouted from behind them. Anna turned quickly, expecting the warm faces of Meredith and Rashmi that she'd missed to much. When she saw who it was, her blood ran cold.

Ellie, _Etienne's Ellie,_ stood maybe 10 metres away from her, and was quickly approaching. The past two years hit Anna all over again, the pain and the anguish she had felt when she had first met Etienne. She remembered the times she met Ellie, being completely ignored and then being completely judged, and now here she was again.

It really didn't help that Anna was wearing Lola's stupid shirt. The girls had convinced her to put it on after they got off the plane. Hers was a deep red, and the banana had long, brown hair with a blonde streak. The elephant was wearing boots.

Across Anna's boobs was the words _Mrs St. Clair._

This really wasn't how she had imagined meeting Ellie again. She had hoped she was famous by then, with Etienne beside her and their three adorable kids at their feet. A girl could dream.

Ellie's eyes flickered over all the shirts, raising an eyebrow. Anna could see the moment it dawned on her.

"You're getting married?" She barked.

Anna heard the rustling of her friends behind her. Calliope was prodding Lola in the back, asking repeatedly what was happening. Lindsey was also grasping at Lola, looking way out of her depth. Anna heard Isla's soft _"Fuck."_

"Yes, I am. _We are."_ Anna hoped her voice sounded stronger to the others than it did to herself.

"Well, I hope you have a very happy time together." Ellie's face had contorted into an ugly snarl. "You know, until he cheats on you for a year with some whore and leaves you for her."

Ellie turned sharply and went to leave. Before she turned the corner she spat on the floor violently. "You're a good for nothing bitch, Anna Oliphant! You and him deserve each other!"

Ellie looked like she wanted to say more – more cliché insults that had all featured in Anna's fathers novels – but was cut off by the stream of beer that was poured onto her head. A proud looking Rashmi and Meredith walked round the corner.

* * *

In the early hours of the next morning, Anna took out her phone and called Etienne. She giggled as soon as she heard his voice.

"Have you been drinking, Miss Banana?" He sounded amused. She broke into more fits of giggles.

"Maybe a little."

"Mmmm. Well, it sounds like a good night to me. Pat on the back to Lola. Let her know that Cricket is staring forlornly at the window as if she will appear magically dressed as an angel."

"If anyone could dress like an angel, it's her. Oh, and thanks for the T-Shirts, asshole."

"You're welcome, Mrs St. Clair. How's the rest of them?"

"They're great. Rash and Mer give their love to you and Josh."

"Oh, yes, I bet Rashmi sends her love to him."

"Don't be a dick."

"I'm not! How were her and Isla?"

"Not too bad. Meredith made a joke about us being The Couple 2.0 and Calliope had asked who The Couple 1.0 was and it all got a little awkward. Cal got annoyed no one answered her."

"So, all-in-all a good night? I hope so. I miss you."

"I miss you, too. It was a great night. Lindsey accidently drank Mer's drink and got a little tipsy. Kept talking about Pushing Daisies."

"Almost as dorky as you with your films."

"Almost as nerdy as you with your history."

"I'm so glad you're going to be my wife."

Anna's heart raced.

She had planned to tell him – about Ellie and the things she had said – but hearing the happiness in his voice she decided against it. She didn't care what Ellie thought about her or about what would happen to her. Ellie was a thing of the past, an obstacle they had overcome, and she couldn't wait to overcome more.

"So, what do you reckon Josh has got planned for your stag do tomorrow?"

* * *

**So, that ending was awful. I wrote this in like an hour, sorry. I'll probably come back and edit this tomorrow. I'm too tired now but I wanted to upload it. It makes me sad these amazing books don't have much fan fiction. **


End file.
